The Outsiders Bats
by fireyhotspot
Summary: this Story is about The Outsiders They are all bats and there are three new Charaters Note I went back and fixed my spell up
1. Sunwings

**The Outsiders: Bats**

I don't own The Outsiders, but I really want to.

**No Pov.**

It was a cool summer night and a small colony of sunwing bats were out hunting. In the trees there were 10 young bats, and their names were Alister, Ponyboy, Sodapop, Darry, Johnny, Steve, Two-Bit, Dallas, Tracie, and Serenity. Now let me tell you about them.

Alister is the leader of the colony. He is the second biggest in the colony, but he is tuff. No one messes with his friends. He is also Steve's twin brother. He is the oldest out of the two and if he isn't mad he is calm.

Ponyboy is the youngest and he the runt. He's tuff and a good friend to have. When he was a pup he had become Alister's friend. He has two older brothers Darry and Sodapop. He also has a strange silver band on his left forearm.

Sodapop is a handsome young bat. He is Steve best friend and one of Pony's old brothers. In his family he's the one in the middle. He has golden fur and is very likeable. He is also the fastest fly in colony, when he wants to be.

Darry is the second leader of the colony. He is the biggest and he real nice too. He's Pony's and Soda's older brother; he is the best hunter in the colony. He is older then Alister, but he is ok with Alister being the leader, it is a good thing he second in command Alister is a complete idiot.

Johnny is the second youngest and smallest, next to Ponyboy. He has puppy dog eye; he is quite. He also has a silver band on his left forearm. He is very shy, but he loves Serenity. He is not a good flyer because when he was a pup he hurt it and it healed wrong. He was also hurt by a bigger bat and has a scar from it, but he is a good friend.

Steve, he's the twin of Alister. He's Soda's best bud. He has a funny looking ear; it got bite and cut by Alister. His eyes are always half closed making him look sleepy, but his eyes tell you what mood he's in. He thinks Pony is a tag along, but he gets along well with most the colony.

Two-Bit is the third biggest in the colony. He's Tracie's older brother. He's lazy too. He mite acted dumb, but he is clever. He has a pattern on his lift wing; it looks like Mickey Mouse. He is always does dumb things, but he funny, and can make anyone happy.

Dallas is the loner. He's by himself a lot. He cares only for Johnny. He is tuff with a capital "T". You do get in his way. He frights with Alister a lot and all more killed Steve. He has a glair that could make your blood turn to ice when he's mad. Like Alister he can be calm when he isn't mad.

Tracie. She's one of two female that live in this colony. She's feisty, and love to live life fun. She isn't as dumb as Two-Bit. She loves to watch the sunset with Pony, Johnny, and Serenity, they are all best friends. She has golden brown fur. She is good in a fight and listens well.

Serenity. She is the oldest female; if she were human she would be 16. She is a peace maker. She hates to fight and fighting, but she will fright if she has to. She has gold eyes and a warm smile. She lost her brother and has the strangest band of all; it's gold not silver. It's hard not to love her.

Just in chase you are wondering what type of bat a sunwing is it a bats that can fly day or night, mostly night. They are a rear type of bat, but there are more then The Outsiders' colony. They normally have light brown, blonde, gold, white, grey, or tan fur. They also can see color and have echo vision. They also don't hibernate. They are some cute looking bats.

**Serenity's Pov. **

I flew thought the cool air; it was so nice to fly in the moon lit sky. I saw Sodapop and Steve goofing off at the steam, and I flew closer to them. I flew over the steam and close to the water. They were play fighting on the ground, so I dipped the tip of my wing in the water. It sprayed them both, and before they saw me I was off.

"That was fun." I laughed to myself. "They never saw what hit them."

I was looking for Ponyboy or Johnny, Tracie and Half-Wit (Two-Bit) were play games that could kill them, so Ponyboy and Johnny were who I was looking for.

I look hi and low for them, but they were gone with out a trace. Then I finally heard Pony up a head I could hear him talking to Alister. I flow down as Alister flew off.

"Hay, what you doin' Ponyboy?" I guest I scared him because he jumped a mile in the air and fell. "I'm sorry. Did I scare you?"

"No," He said embarrassed "Ya don't scare me, Serenity."

I laugh and helped him up. He looked at me and smiled.

"I ain't doin' nothin', you?" Pony asked.

"Nope I ain't doin' nothin'. Oh, you misted it I soaked Steve and Soda."

We both laughed. Then we flow up to the top of the tree line to watch the sunrise.


	2. Late

**The Outsiders: Bats**

**Pony's Pov. **

Serenity and I flew to the top of the tree line to watch the sunrise. It was a peaceful time. We could hear bird sing the dawn chorus. Sunrise was wonderful; it turned the sky pale pink, silvery, and gold. I wish we could look at it forever. After watching the sunrise we started to fly home. I could hear Darry calling us in the dissents. I new if I weren't there soon I was in trouble. We got home and I got away with being out so late.

I like your home; it was called Cabin Haven. It was an old cabin the human once used. We brook the door knob so it would not open. We also jammed the one window in the place shut. The only in and out was thought the small chimney. So we were safe.

"Where is our brother?" Darry asked me.

"I thought he was back."

Darry shock his head and went to look around again. I toke a quick look myself. Steve was not there ever. I wonder where they are.

**Steve's Pov. **

Sodapop and I were in so much trouble. We were late getting back, but it's hard to fly when you're wet. I think one of the other splashed us.

"Hay Stevie we're goin' to be sick for a week" Soda said from beside me.

"Yah I know, and don't call me Stevie"

"And were goin' to be in big trouble for bein' out so late," He said weird.

"Um"

I wonder who splashed us. I would think it to be that pesky Ponyboy, but he couldn't fly that fast and we would've caught him. It mite have just been a fish. The sun was getting higher and our wings started to dry.

When we got back home it seemed ok. We flew down the opening quietly, we were busted. Darry and Alister were there waiting for us. I mite get off lucky because Alister is my twin, but soda was in deep trouble.

"Were the hell have you two been." Darry yelled at us.

"We got wet and couldn't fly that well," Soda tried to say.

"You both could've been killed. There are hawks out there just ready to pick you off," Darry said his temper rising, but before he could start yelling again we hear Ponyboy screaming.

"Alister punish these two and send Soda to our roost," Darry said before flying off to wake Ponyboy.

"Ok," my bother said after a second or two he look at us and said "what was I do'in?"

"Oh, you were go'in to late me and soda go, I said

"Ok. Steve come on," Alister said.

We flow off and Soda went to his roost.


	3. Ponyboy's Dream

**The Outsiders: Bats**

**Alister's Pov.**

Me and Steve, I mean Steve and I started to fly back to our roost. I could tell Steve and Soda were damp, but I didn't really care why. I just like ask questions that bug him, so I asked anyways.

"Why are you wet?" I asked.

"Something splashed Soda and me Ok."

"Whatever" I said as we took our roost

I wonder if Kid-Pony was Ok. I could hear still cry out, but if he was having a nightmare I would not be too much help. The last time I woke him up from a nightmare I just scared him more because my eyes glow green. So I think Soda and Darry can handle it.

**Pony's Pov.**

_**Dream**_

_I can see the forest, a waterfall, a shack, a cave, human buildings, mountains, a river, cliffs human boats, the ocean, a coast with humans, red sand, a weird rabbit like thing, weird trees, a lake, and a hug tree in the middle and and it glowing like the morning sky._

_Now I can hear a voice it tell me "Ponyboy you and your colony must leave tonight to save the sun. I have given you this sound map to help you on your way. Alister will have will have the ghost mark on his left wing to prove your story. Your band will help you and listen to your heart." _

"_Who are you?" I cried out._

"_I am Dusk. I am the moon spirit and your guide spirit. Just call to the moon if you ever need my help. Good Luck young one."_

"_Shaking now what?"_

_End Dream_

My eyes shout open. I could see my brothers, Johnny, and Serenity staring at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I asked.

"You were screaming in your sleep, you ok, man." Johnny said.

"Oh my gosh we have to save the sun." I said quickly.

"Pony calm down you where just dreaming," Darry said to me in a low voice.

"No it wasn't just a dream it was real. We here to leave tonight to so we can save the sun. Soda believe you me right." he just look at me like I had gone crazy "Serenity" she look a way. "I can prove it on Alister's left wing there will be a ghost mark"

"Ok, Ponyboy we will see if Alister has this mark," Darry said to me like I was really going crazy, but I knew Alister would here the mark and he would believe me. I hope I'm not going crazy.


	4. Alister's marking

**The Outsiders: Bats**

**I what to own Ponyboy he the hot one (cry)**

**Alister's Pov.**

I was deep in my dreams, and I saw a horse with fire on his long legs. Then he was caught in a net made of water; it looked like it was hurting him really bad. Then I saw a strange creator. It was half human female half fish. I blood felt like ice when she laughed her horror laugh. She rode a horse with a sharp horn a top it's head. Somehow I knew we had to save that fire horse, and before the solar eclipse in one month from now. Then my left wing began to burn like it was on fire or bein' stung by hornets; it hurt like heck.

I woke up, but didn't open my eye. "That was the strangest dream I've ever had, well not countin' the time Two-Bit was attacked by frogs. Hmm maybe that really happened," I muttered to myself.

"Alister quit talkin' in your sleep" Steve whined as he was shaking in me. He kept it up till I opened eyes and hit on his hard head.

"Oww, why did go n do that" Steve complained.

"While I don't like bein' shankin' while I'm tryin' to sleep." I said to him with some anger in my voice. I yawned again. I hear the slit flipping of wings, and looked up to see Darry and Ponyboy flyin' down to meat us.

"Alister may we see your left wing. Pony has this crazy idea that we have to save the sun." Darry said to me.

"The horse from my dream said that there would be the mark of the ghost on your left wing; can you prove I'm not crazy?" Ponyboy asked

I looked at my wing and then stretched it out there was a mark on it that I had never seen before. I looked up at the other three. Pony was grinnin' because he wasn't crazy, but Darry and Steve looked shocked. Then it hit me like a brick that horse in my dream was the sun and we had to save him.

I said to them "We tonight. Ponyboy do you have a sound map to get us there?" I had filling he did.

"Yah, but I've never used one" He said a little worried.

"That ok, just close your eyes and concentrate." Darry said.

Pony closed his eye and started to call up the sound map. I listen as he hummed to the sound of the map.


	5. The Adventure Begins

**The Outsiders: Bats**

**I don't own the greaser, but I do own 3 of them. :) **

**Pony's Pov. **

_**Sound Map**_

_I can see the forest, a waterfall, a shack, a cave, human buildings, mountains, a river, cliffs human boats, the ocean, a coast with humans, red sand, a weird rabbit like thing, weird trees, a lake, and a hug tree in the middle._

"Oww, headache" I said shacking my head. "I couldn't see it all; it went to fast."

"That's Ok; we just need the first half," Darry said.

_**Sound Map**_

_I can see the forest, a waterfall, a shack, a cave, human buildings, mountains, and a river._

"I got it. The first place we need to get to is a waterfall just at the end of the forest," I said.

"Not that I really believe you, but what way do we go to get to this waterfall?" Steve said. I could tell by his voice and his eyes he was getting ticked of.

"Northwest I think" I said.

"Ok, we can go by the Setting sun and the north star." Darry said

"The adventure begins." Alister said. "Pony you and Darry here go get some more sleep we leave at sunset."

**That night **

We got an hour to hunt and we were now flying. We had been flying for five hour at least and now my wings were killing me it; must be really been tiring out Johnnycake. We were in the back; thank the sun Two-Bit was keeping pace with us.

"Need a ride?"

I look up to see Two-Bit over me. "No thanks."

"You Johnnycake?" Two-Bit Questioned Johnny

"Naw I'm ok Two-Bit" Johnny said back to him.

"Shot, I can tell you're to are tiered. You guys are startin' to slow up, and I don't mind carin' ya'll I'm a big bat." Two-Bit said.

"Would you shut up if we do take a break?" I yelled up at him.

"Maybe" He yelled back.

"Oh, what the heck" I said, and he flow down beside me and stop flapping his wings so Johnny and I could hope on his back.

"I know how we can get some more speed" Two-Bit said and he started to fly higher in the sky.

"Where are we goin' Two-Bit?" Johnny asked.

"We're Goin' to catch a ther… ther…thermal. It hot air and it will make our flyin' a lot least hard." Two-Bit said. I could feel the warm air in my fur. "Here you two can hope off now." We both jump from Two-Bit's back. "Hold out your wings"

When we did this the wind cared us a good ten feet, and we were all having a blast. It was a lot least work. Then we heard a sketch. I look up to see a hawk fling down at us. Before Johnny and I could think Two-Bit had knocked us down. As we were falling, and my wings buckled. The colony most here seen us, because Soda and Steve caught Johnny and me, and then they went down below the tree line. We hided in a hole in a big oak tree I held on to soda for dare life. I hope Two-Bit is Ok.

**Two-Bit's Pov.**

I was scared half to death when I saw Pony and Johnny fall, but they were safe from this hawk. I turned to fly away, but two more came and had me trapped. One slashed me across my face and stomach. I yelled out in plain and dove down. I could see the water fall Pony had told us about and without thinking I dove in to the icy water. I could see my blood mix with the water. I see could the hawk's talons trying to grab me and I thought this was the end. Then they just flow off, and I came to the waters surface and look around.

**Dallas' Pov.**

We waited quietly for the hawks to place. When we were sure it was safe Soda and Serenity checked over Ponyboy and Johnny. They were Ok but Two-Bit was gone. Tracie was so shook up. We made it to the river. We saw the hawks flying off, and hide in the reeds. I saw blood all over bank and in the water. I flow to see what those F--ken hawks were saying.

"That sunwing is as good as died he must have drowned."

"The leader will be happy with us."

"Yes, now let go tell her."

I flew down to the river quickly. I look for Two-Bit up and down side to side of this river. Then by some miracle I saw his head break the surface of the water. On the bank of the river I saw a stick small enough for him to grab with his claws.

"Two-Bit grab hold." I yelled at him he did as I said and I toad him to the riverbank when I got him on shore I could see he was cold, wet, and bloody. There were two gashes on him (one on stomach and one on his face) still oozing out blood. Then he started to hack up water and blood. He was bad. I try to curve his stomach so it would stop bleeding. The colony was soon there and Darry toke over.

"He bad, Steve Soda go see if you can find some small red berries. Alister Serenity, hold Tracie back. Ponyboy find some aloe, Johnny find some flat damp leaves, Dally help me flip him over." Darry told us all. In a couple of minutes Two-Bit was in no danger of dieing from what just happened to him.

He looked up at us and grinned this big cheesy grin. "I goin' to be ok Trace." He said looking up at Tracie who was almost in tears. She smiled at him. "It was my fault we were attacked, and glad you to are ok." He said looking up at Pony and Johnny.

Well we're here let roost for the day," Steve said with a yawn, and we roosted in hallow tree for the day.


	6. I'm Seeing Douple

**The Outsiders: Bats**

**Now I own Pepsi-Cola : ) **

**Soda's Pov.**

I was glad Two-Bit was ok; he looked bad off. He said he was spitting up blood because he swallowed some bloody water. Stevie and I were looking for food. We split up to see if could find some more. I had a weird feeling someone or something was watching me. I kept look over my back to see if someone was there.

"Soda let get goin'" I heard Steve shout.

"Ok."

I jump though the bush to go find him, but I hit my head on something. I looked up to see a bat that looked like me.

"Oww," We both yelled at the same time.

"Hay," We yelled again at the same time. "Stop that. You stop that. Me, you stop."

**Steve Pov.**

"Sodapop where are you?" I said as I moved to the place I heard him last. I step thought the bushes, and saw him, two of him.

"Why are you in my territory?" the one that was not Soda hissed.

"Listen we will leave." Soda tried to say.

He toke a look at Soda and me and then said "I'm Pepsi-Cola, who are you two?"

"I'm Sodapop and this is Steve"

I look at the young bat he looked to be the same age as Soda and me. He had slim wings and strong looking arms. His claws were sharp and his eyes looked like Soda's eyes (lively). One of his eyes was greenish gray like Ponyboy's the over was ice blue like Darry's. His fur was gold like Soda's, but it was all dirty most likely from not being groomed for a long time. The fur on his head and back was more spiked up then Soda, and he also had some brownish red streaks in it like Pony's. I could see him scratching he most have had lot of flees and ticks.

"Where's your colony?" Soda asked.

"Well… I'll tell you later maybe. Where's your colony?" Pepsi-Cola Asked.

"They're hunting" I said

"The sun is starting to rise if you go get them you all can stay with me." Pepsi-Cola said

"Ok, Steve go get them we'll be hear" Soda said.

"Ok" I started to run to where we all said we would meat up. Oh, fireyhotspot forgot to tell you sunwing like to hunt on the ground and in the air. We are good runners and diggers.

So I was running to get the colony when I ran into Johnny we rolled little ways and hit Alister and Ponyboy.

"Sorry you guys Ok" I said

"Ya, we're ok, man" Johnny said.

"Why the rush Steveo" Al. asked.

The rest of the colony was there and I told them about Pepsi-Cola.

"Ok, lates go meat him." Pony said

**Soda's Pov.**

I stayed with Pepsi-Cola why Steve got the rest of the colony. Pepsi-Cola started to bit flies off of himself. I start to help him get some off.

"Thanks those things are hard to get off." Pepsi said

"Your welcome" I said back.

"So why are you all so far west" he asked

"I don't know how to tell you with out sounding dumb, maybe Ponyboy came tell you"

"Who is Ponyboy?" Pepsi asked

"He's my little brother."

"You're lucky I've always wanted a brother."

"Oh, I've got two."

"Soda I got em'" I looked back to Steve coming thought the bushes.

"Pepsi-Cola this is our colony" I said to him.

"Ok lets get goin'" he said.

We walked good half mile before we came to this old shack. Pepsi-Cola lead us inside. He had covered the place with leave and old rags to stop the wind from getting in. It was warm.

Pepsi-Cola looked at Two-bit and asked him how he got his cuts.

"I got slashed by a hawk."

"Oh, try putting this in your cuts. It hurts but it will heal faster."

"Where's your colony?" Serenity asked

"Ok, I guest I'm going to have to tell you all. Will when I was a new born pup I was lost or abandon by my colony, but a female graywing named Jackie toke me in. It was about one year ago when she got sick. She always told me that some how I was just lost that no one would have abandon me. After she died I got mad and went to the stream to get rid of my anger. The next thing I knew I was caught in a net. Two male humans put some neatly in my side and I fell asleep. When I woke up I was on the ground with this golden band on my forearm. I tried to get it off but I couldn't, so I went to see if the graywing elders could help, but they drove me away. I found this place and made it my home. I've been hear for three month tomorrow."

"You have a golden band?" He looked up at Serenity face as she heeled out her wing. "Ponyboy and Johnny got banded to, but by human female and they were awake. That's why we are not part of a big colony."

"Ok, why are you all so far west?" Pepsi asked. Pony told him are story. "So you got to save the sun."

"I know it sounds crazy, but we got to save it" Pony told him

"May I come?" Pepsi asked.

We looked up at him in surprise "Sure we could use some more help" Alister said

That day Pepsi, Darry and I started to talk.

"The night Soda here was brought home I remember here mom cry that she had lost one of her pups. When I asked what she meant she said that she had dropped her pup and could not find him. She told me his name was Pepsi-cola. And that he was Soda's twin." Darry told us.

"One thing about Jackie was she could name anything with it right name." Pepsi said.

"You two do look alike."

"I always thought twins look different." I said remember Alister and Steve.

"Not all twins are like Alister and Steve, Soda"

"We are leave tonight and you guys need to sleep." We look up to see Ponyboy grin like ol' Two-Bit.

"Ok, but you need to sleep to Ponyboy" I said to him. And the Colony slept the rest of the day way.


	7. Flash Back

**The Outsiders: Bats**

This part is import. This is how the first ten became a colony. Everyone has a Pov. long

Ponyboy: She don't own us.

**Johnny's Pov.**

I was gliding thought the old oak trees trying to get away from my mom and dad. My dad broke my wing last month and it has healed wrong. Everyone thinks it's amazing that I can still fly. And on top of that a couple nights ago I was almost killed by big a Soc (Soc are the sons, daughters, and grandkids of the colony's elder and leaders) my friends saved me. We all stick together because we're Greasers (Greaser are almost like nobodies to the elders we have to fight to protected them, we live at the bottom of the tree, most are mother and or father left, or they have moms and dads like mine.

I was going to get a drink from the pond and see if I could find Pony. When I got to the pond I saw a young female bat. She was not part of our colony, but she was a sunwing. She had white or albino fur, and I could see a golden band around her forearm. When I was a young pup we were told that silver bands were evil and not to go near anyone that had one, but her band was gold could that make it good?

"Are you watching me?" I was broke from my thaws when she said this.

"Oh, sorry I did out mean to stare, but you're not from around here are you? And that is a nice lookin' band" I said. She had golden eyes to match her band.

"Oh, this band," She said weird "No I'm not from around here. My colony kicked me out after I got this. And I don't think you should be near me I might kill you or something." She said with sadness in her voice.

"I don't think you could kill me. Hay you hungry? We can do some hunting." I said "By the way my name is Johnny Cade.

"Thanks, and my name is September Serenity Wheeler. Call me Serenity."

"Ok." I said as we jumped in the air. "Where are you living?"

"Right now I'm live in an old cabin. After we eat I'll take you there." She said with a big smile on her face. She was so beautiful.

**Tracie's pov.**

All the young pups like me and Ponyboy had been listen to Adam our teacher talk for hours we had lost all inters. We didn't need him to tell us how to do things.

"Adam, how does it feel when you sitting on ants' nest?" We all look back to see Ponyboy the runt of the colony speaking up.

"Why do you ask Michael?" Adam asked Pony. He should not have call Pony by his middle name.

"My name's Ponyboy and your sitting on one" Everyone laughed as Adam screamed in pain.

"Michael you are going to get the whole class laps if you get any mouthier." Adam said angularly. Most everyone gave Pony a mean stare. It must be hard to be the runt.

"Ah, leave them alone Adam." We all look up to see my brother fly down to us.

"Keith this is my class and it your job to teach them how to hunt and fly. I teach them what plants are good and bad." Adam said to him.

"Hay no one even cares. Hay pups go play school is over and Adam the name's Two-Bit"

"Hay Mr. Two-Bit when did class end?" Sally asked.

"Let see. Umm, Five hours ago." All the pups flow off laughing and playing. "Come on you to we have places two be and food to eat." Two-Bit said to me and Ponyboy and with that we were off.

After we ate for an hour we toke roost on an oak tree "Hay look a hawk" I said. "Hay Pony went to see who can get closest?" I asked. I knew if he had no fur you could see he was red. He hated my games and last time he played well he got hurt, embarrassed, and grounded because he got caught.

"Oh your games are so boring." Two-bit said to me "Watch this"

We watched as he flew to the hawk by hissing at it he got it to chase him. We weaved in and out of bush try to keep up. We saw Two-Bit go into some bushes and we heard the hawk say "You die here bat." Just then a mountain lion jump from the bushes. It disappeared as the hawk flew off scared.

We went to see if Two-Bit was Ok. We found him laughing his head off. "Where did that Mountain Lion come from?" I asked him.

"I used my echo projection" he said back.

"I'm goin' to find Sodapop or someone who is not crazy." Ponyboy said Flying off.

"Prow kid. He must still be scared from the time he got caught." Two-Bit said as he flow off.

"Yah" I said in agreement.

I'm telling you this part because I like to talk. Ok, we were all play in the field. I saw a hawk and said who went to see who can get closest I had got the best record one wing span away. Patrick the biggest pup triple dog doctor doughnut dared Ponyboy to touch it. Pony got to close and it hit him. He was hit to the ground hard and his back was bruised. Adam caught him and told Darry. Ponyboy got yelled at spanked and grounded in front of all the others.

"Now to tell you about the rest of my life."

"Sorry Trace it my turn to talk."

"Fine Pony you can talk."

**Pony's Pov.**

I was looking for Sodapop, but he was with Steve and Steve didn't like me 'tagging along'. So I went to find someone to play with. I found Alister laying on a rock. Alister is Steve's twin and he is the oldest too. Oh, Alister and Steve twins that were born two different days, seasons and months. Alister was born the last day of Spring and Steve was born the first day of Summer. I think Alister is a lot nicer to me then Steve is. Alister is calmer then Steve but he can rip the meat off your bones if he wanted to. But he hurt his back and just likes to nap all the time. He likes the sun too.

Oh, before I forget here are our ages. I am 2 if I was human I would be 14. Tracie is 3 she turn 3 last week if human she would be 15 now. Alister, Steve, and Dallas are all 5 if they were humans they would be 17. Sodapop is 4 going on 5 so he would be 16 going on 17, so I just Pepsi- cola is the same. Johnny and Serenity are 4 so they would they are 16. Two-bit is 6 & a ½ so he would 18 & ½. And Darry is 8 so he would be 20.

Back to what I was saying.

"So why ya here kid." Alister said as I landed. He had his ears down. He should have known I was there. I think he's Physic and it's freaky too.

"I had nothing to do so I came here." His eyes were closed but I know he was listening to me; he always did.

"So what's doin' Horsiekid" He always call me that to annoy me or he forgot that my name is Ponyboy.

"Nothin' much" I looked down at him He had dark brown fur like Steve, but he had black wing and reddish brown fur on his chase and stomach.

"Pony what time is it?" The sun was starting to come up.

"5:30 Maybe."

"Ok let's get going before you get in trouble." I shock my head. I knew Alister wouldn't get trouble because his mom died and he killed his dad to save Steve. So he has to take care of Steve. He Steve and I are the only ones who know e killed his dad and they don't know I know I think. I like the fact that he cared if I got in trouble.

I was glad he was with me. He would take the blame for me and I was thankful too because I just got out of trouble for the hawk thing. Adam would tell on me if I was not past sunrise. He doesn't like me because I'm the runt and a Greaser too; yah, Adam's a jacka--. And sure enough he told on me. Darry did yell at me, but scents I was the runt and Alister was with I did get grounded. Then Adam said "Darrel Michael here got mouthy in class today."

"Ok, Ponyboy Cutis your grounded for two weeks" Darry said in a stern voice.

"Two weeks" I whined.

"Now Ponyboy listen to Darry." I looked at Alister and his look gave it way.

"Ok, sorry Adam." I said trying not to smile.

"Now Ponyboy go to your roost and think about what you did." Darry said with a stern voice.

"Ok" I said sadly and I flow off, but I was not grounded. Not even Darry likes Adam.

**Soda's Pov. **

Pony came to roost near me in our nest. I didn't ask why he was in bed already because I was playing with Stevie. Soon Darry and Alister were there and Steve had to leave.

That day a… night daynight I thought about our parents. I don't know why I just did. Pony's, Darry's and my parents died, Hum Ok, right now Pony is 1 they died when he was six months so they died a six months this week. They were killed by hawks saving Pony. My mom was good looking. She had golden fur like mine and blue eyes like Darry's. My dad and Darry looked alike with black fur, but my dad had dark brown eyes like mine. I miss them.

Alister's and Steve's are dead too. Their mom loved both of them very much. She had purple eyes and dark brown fur like Steve does. Their dad hated both of them, and he looked like a fat Alister with red eyes. Yah, their family has some weird eyes. Their mom got sick and died some after the hawk attack. She died five months ago. Their dad was killed by a hawk two months ago or so they say. I think one of them killed him.

Two-Bit's and Tracie's mom is still a live. She is nice to us. She has light brown fur like Tracie's. She has gray eyes like both Two-Bit and Tracie. Their dad left the day Tracie was born. He had light gray fur like Two-Bit and had gray eyes too.

Johnny has jacka--es for parents. They both kind of look like him. They all have the same black eye, but their eyes were full of hate and evil why Johnny has eyes like a poor puppy dog. A mouth ago his dad broke his wing and almost killed hi, but Dally saved him. It's amazing he can still fly.

Dallas didn't come from are colony so I don't know anything about his parents. He did say once that his mom wasn't a sunwing she was a greywing named Jackie.

"Sodapop," I heard Pony say quietly so not to wake Darry.

"Ummm…"

"Sodapop do you think I'm brave or useful?"

"Yah, I do. Why?" I asked in alarm.

"Well today Tracie wanted me to play The Hawk Game and Two-Bit out raced one. Then I just left scared. And I'm the runt. I'm not strong like Darry or fast like you. I'm just a runt and nobody will ever need me." I could tell he was get sad and embarrassed because when I pulled him close to me I could feel he was warm and tears run down his cheeks.

"Well Two-Bit and Tracie are idiots and Two-Bit shouldn't be doing that. I mean for God sacks he got hurt last week. Your brave just not dumb. And who cares if you're not fast or strong. You'll find a girl and someone will need you to help. I mean Darry and I are just too big to get into small place like you." I said to comfort him.

"Ok, thanks. Night Pepsi-Cola."

"Night, Lil' Colt"

**Serenity's Pov.**

I was glad to have someone with me from the night. Johnny was cute he still is 'hint hint', but he was shy. He kept looking at my band; I don't blame him it was a weird band gold not silver. I thought it was good luck, but I was told it was worse there a silver one. I had lived with my older brother, Joey, but was killed six months ago this week ago. He died to save me. I could groom myself ok, but I don't like to be alone. So I was glad to have Johnny there.

"Here we are. My home sweet home." I said proudly

"It's nice," Johnny said quietly.

"Hay, can you stay today. You're my first friend in a long, so can you stay?" I asked hopingly.

"Ok, I mean who could say no to your eyes" He said I smiled a little.

**The next night**

"I've got to go" Johnny said when we got up.

"Ok, come back soon." I said

"I'll come tomorrow night. Can I bring a friend or two?" He asked

"Sure" I said with a smile "Bye"

"Bye"

I'm so luck to have a new friend. Note nothing happened sexually between me and Johnny. We just talk. And we talked about none of your bees wax. (Sticks tongue out).

**Steve's Pov.**

That night Ponykid tagged along with Soda and me. I don't hate him. It's just that he's a pest; he should have friends of his own, but he is the runt and not many pups care to play with him.

I had my head in a hole looking for some bugs to eat. When I heard Soda shot "Hay Stevie watch Ponyboy for a minute"

"Why?" I asked while pulling my head out of the hole.

"Because I got to go." He said

"Go where?" I knew what he was talking about but we like to do this to each other.

"Hopefully not here" he said with tears in his eyes.

"Ok go," and with that he ran behind a tree. I look over at Pony who was lying on his back looking at the stars. Then a tiger moth flew past him and he quickly grabbed it.

"Good shot kid" I said to him.

"Thanks your brother taught me how to do it." He said quietly. I guest he's still nerves around me.

Ok, about five month ago after my mom died I toke my anger out on him and he ran off. I had cut him pretty badly too. Everyone was mad at for that even Alister. I found him late at the top of the tree in some branches and he was crying his eyes out you can bet that made me feel lower then dirt. I say sorry, but I should know better then anyone that sorry doesn't help much. Yah, I spooked something him bad.

I watched him eat the moth quickly so no one could take it. Then I heard a sound that made my ears twitch. It was wings flapping. I knew it wasn't Soda even if he was little farther out then that tree for some privacy. Maybe it was one of the gang I thought, but I was wrong dead wrong. It was a pack of eight Socs. They were big to Ponyboy came closer to me as the landed. We both knew what we where in for.

"Hay guys looky what we got here" One said with a voice of evil while they circled us.

"It looks like a couple Greasers, and one's just a baby." Another said mockingly to Ponyboy. I knew he was getting mad. He hated it when he got call a baby. He told Soda and me that he would rather be called runt then baby.

"Ponyboy get underneath me. These guy to big and there are too many for just us to fight and if one of us gets hit first it's goin' to be me." I said without looking at him. I knew damn well he could be killed, and Soda wouldn't want that. Ponyboy crawled underneath me. I was at a stand off and I had to hold my own.

In flash one hit my side knocking me down and I knew I now had some broken ribs. Then three more had me pined down. I saw Ponyboy try to make a break for it they had him down in a second. They were hitting us both and hard. I bit one that got to close to my face. He then had his front claws in my face and neck and his back claws in my stomach and chest. It hurt bad. I could hear Ponyboy shouting for help and I saw them turn over and put his nose and mouth in the sand to shut him up.

"Let's do the colony a favor and killed these to Greasers" the one standing on me said in my face. Then I had a rush of adrenaline. I was able to get free run to free Pony and get the hell out of there. I cared Pony in my mouth he was limp. I was afraid he was dead. Those Socs were hot on my tail and yes sunwings have tails. The next thing I knew I was pulled in to a bush that a mountain lion jump from. I lay on my side wondering what just happened.

**Two-Bit's Pov.**

Darry and I had just saved Steve and Ponykid from them Socs. I toke a good look at both of them. Pony had blood and sand all over his mouth nose and body. He must have put up a fight. He had four cut on his shoulder. His eyes were closed and he was shaking. Steve had blood in his mouth he must have bit one of them. He had a broke canine tooth. He had three good holes on his face and neck and five on both his stomach and chest. His eye were open and he look like he was about to go into shock. Then we heard a voice calling "Steve Ponyboy where are you." We knew the voice was Soda's.

"Sodapop are you Ok?" Darry asked him as we came thought the bushes.

"Yah, why?" He said with his ear pinned down.

"Steve and Ponyboy where attached by some Socs" I said slowly.

"Come on you two we got to get them to a doctor." Darry said. I put Steve on my back and Darry carried Ponyboy. Poor soda looked like he could start bawling at anytime.

_**Back at the Tree**_

Alister was at the tree just hang a round. When he saw us with Steve and Ponyboy he swore something awful, and he toke Steve from me. Then we all toke them to a doctor. We watched as she worked. She put some berry juice in their cuts and that stuff hurt believe me. She used water get the sand out of Pony's nose, just looking at him hurt. Sodapop had found Steve's tooth and using some berry that are really sticky she got it back into his mouth. Then she felt along Steve's chest. He had five broke ribs, three on his left and two on his right. The doc said the rest were probably bruised. She said Pony had broken one and cracked two. I had to leave to go back to my roost, and I knew they were going to be ok.

**Darry Pov.**

Ponyboy and Steve had to stay in the rest of the night. Sodapop Alister and I stayed with them.

"It's my fault they got hurt. If I was there they wouldn't be hurt" Soda kept saying almost in tears.

"No Sodapop you would just got hurt too!!!!" Alister had a temper And Sodapop's whining got to him. I hate to say this about Soda but he is the bawl baby of the family.

We made Dally get us some food but Steve and Pony didn't eat. Pony said had a headache but he most have been hurting from having sand and then water up his nose. Steve said his chest and his mouth hurt from getting hit. Steve then told us the cuts on Pony's shoulder where from he get hit on his side and trying to grab Pony but he it didn't hurt and he cut him.

Later after Alister and Steve left Soda and I saw the Socs that hurt them. It was not too hard. One had a bit mark on his face. The rest were sand and some had blood on them. I could've killed them if I had the chance.

Ponyboy slept in between Sodapop and me I don't think he got to sleep well that day. That night he did feel better. Dally said he would watch Pony and they left. Sodapop and I went to go check on Steve. For the more part he was ok. We all went hunt that night.

**Dallas' Pov.**

"Where are we goin' Dally?" I heard Ponyboy ask from behind me.

"Johnny asked me to meat him hear. Said some about meatin' someone." I said to him over my shoulder.

We came to the pond where Johnny said he wanted to meat him. We saw him sitting on the over side. There was some little broad sitting next to him. She looked like a Socs. Pony and I flow across the pond. She was not from this colony that's for hell sure.

"Dally Pony, this is Serenity. Serenity this is Dallas and Ponyboy." Johnny said to us all.

"So Lil' lady why you out hear by all your lonesome?" I asked.

"Because of this" she lifted up her wing to show a gold band. Pony and I didn't think too much of it. We all went to the stream to hunt.

"So where were you in your colony? Were you a Soc Greaser or in the Middle?" I hear Pony ask.

"A Greaser, but I was goin' to have to mate a Soc because I was the most beautiful female in our colony." Serenity said. "You hear that?" She said with her ears up.

"Yah" We set quietly then net came down and grabbed Johnny. One more caught Ponyboy. Serenity and I got out of there. We watched as two female humans toke Pony and Johnny out of the nets.

"What are they goin' to do?" I asked the broad.

"I got suck with nettle and fail asleep" She said. We watched closely. All the humans did was take some fur and measure them before put silver bands on their wrist. Then they put Pony and Johnny on the ground and then they just left.

"Are you two ok?" Serenity asked

"Yah I think so." Johnny said his voice was shaky.

"This is not good. We get kick out of the colony for this." Pony said scared.

"Let's go find the other others maybe they can help get these things off you." I said

We all found the rest of the gang farther up stream. This is not going to be good.

**Alister's Pov.**

Most the gang was eating near the stream. I was laying on a rock with my eyes open. I saw Dally Johnny and Pony running to us they had a good looking female with them. We all looked up at them.

"Darry we have a problem" Dally said as they can to a stop.

"What." Darry asked

"This" Pony said as him and Johnny held up their wings. There they each had a silver band.

"They'll be kick out of the colony" Steve said slowly.

"If they are we won't leave them." I said "If we all get kick out we're going to need a roost."

"You all can say with me at my roost" the female said

"Ok" I said "From now on we are a colony. We all will stay with this colony or be killed for high treason. We will late banded ones in and fright to live."

"We are now outsiders" Two-Bit said.

"Alister you're the leader." Darry said to me.

"We now goin' to be called The Outsiders" I said holding out my wing. "To The Outsiders." I said as the gang put their wings on mine.

"To The Outsiders" We all shouted as we raised our wings. We were now a colony.

_**That Day at the Tree**_

"You all are band from this colony, for staying with the banded ones. Now leave this tree." The colony's top elder said to us.

"Bye Mom." I heard Two-Bit and Tracie said to their mom.

"By Keith Bye Tracie I love you two." She said as they hugged good bye. "I'll miss you two."

"We're The Outsiders" I said as we left.

The rest of the day we stayed in our new home as The Outsider colony.


	8. Church Fire

**The Outsiders: Bats**

**Steve: fireyhotspot don't own me.**

**ME: I don't own you but I own your brother, Serenity, Tracie and Pepsi-Cola**

**Steve: Got me there, but you don't own the rest of us.**

**Me: good point. hay you think I can own Pony?**

**Steve: Ask Soda and let get on with this story.**

**Me: Ok.**

**Johnny's Pov.**

It as late that night and we were flying again. We had just placed the cave in Ponyboy's sound map. And we were going to these human buildings.

"I think I know what these builds are" Pepsi said.

"What are they?" Two-Bit asked will flying on his back.

"It's call a city and it's best to fly around it. At least that's what I was taught. Ponyboy do we have to fly thought the city." Pepsi asked

And Pony started to call up the sound,

**Pony's Pov. **

_**Sound Map**_

_I can see the forest, a waterfall, a shack, a cave, human buildings, mountains, and a river._

**Johnny's Pov.**

"Yes we have to go throw." Pony said not sure of his answer.

"Ok I guest we keep goin' then" Alister said

We flow though it was a big city. There were a lot of light, buildings, human, and pigeons.

"We need to roost the sun's camin' up" Darry said from up ahead.

"There's this old building we can roost at on the sound map." Pony said back.

"What does it look like?" Sodapop asked.

"It has a cross on it and it is wooden." Pony said.

"It's a Church." Pepsi said from beside me.

We roosted at that church it seemed like this was going to be a good day.

**Pepsi's Pov.**

Yeah my first Pov. So like Johnny said it seemed like it was going to be a good day. I looked around at The Outsiders colony. They were nice to me and I was thankful. I liked having a family. Now I was one of the Curtis brothers. I liked everyone. Ponyboy didn't talk too much, but I could tell he was a good kid. Darry was tuff he toke thing seriously and he looked strong. Sodapop and I were a lot alike. We looked alike we acted the same and we like the same things. Alister was calm most the time. I liked his eyes they glowed green (Not like a cat but like one of those glowy sticks). Steve he was a lot different then his twin Steve thought Pony was just some kid. He was faster than Alister and meaner it seems like. Dallas was mean and real tuff I wouldn't want to fight him. The Mathews were crazy. Two-Bit was smart but he like doing dumb stuff. Tracie wasn't as dumb she was brave and I think she likes Ponyboy (like likes him) and he is the same with her. Johnny was really quiet. He looked beat up his wing was funny looking he had a scare on his left cheek and he just looked beat up, but he was a good kid. And last but not least Serenity I could tell her and Johnny were in love with each other but they didn't know. I like her most besides Ponyboy. She was a tuff girl she had white fur with cream running though. I she why she could've mated a Soc and I could see why. Yah we had those in my greywing colony too. The thing I liked most about this Colony was that they didn't mind the bands.

We all lead down I was having a good dream then I smell smoke. I opened my eye and looked around. Smoke was everywhere and down below I saw fire.

"Fire Fire wake up fire!!!!" I yelled. I had woken them up just in time. The whole church was in flames and we were trapped. Two-Bit quickly found a way out. We all flew as fast as we could. Then I hear Johnny yelling for help. I flew to where I had heard him. I found him trying to pull a fallen beam off Serenity's wind. I tried to help but it toke the help of Steve and Soda to get it off. Soda Johnny and I pulled while Steve pushed with his back feet we got it off of her and flew for it.

**Pony's Pov.**

I was lost in the burning church. I saw an exit and moved fast. Then I hear someone yelling for help I flew to help. It was a female bald eagle. She was amazing. Unlike hawks we had no problems with eagles so it seemed safe to get near her.

"Help help my babies" She yelled I could see in her nest two babies she was too big to get them. So I would help.

"I'll get them" I yelled up to her. I flew careful between the flames. When I got to the nest the babies where really scared "It's ok I'm going to help. One over you get on my back" I said. The smaller one hoped on he was not too heavy so I got him to his mom. Then I got his sister. "Come with me" I told the Mom and we got out of the building just as it fell. We found the colony not far away.

"Ponyboy are you hurt" Darry said as he checked my wing and body.

"I'm ok. How everyone else?" I asked

"They're Ok Steve has hurt feet and Serenity has a burned and speared wriest" Darry said to me.

"Is this young bat your son?" The female eagle asked.

"He's my little brother" Darry said to her "Why?"

"He saved my babies. He is a brave young bat." I smiled happily. It's not every day that a bald eagle calls the runt of a bat colony brave. I felt so good to be that runt.

"Thank you very much" I said to her.

"Who is the leader of this colony?" She asked.

"I am. Alister Randle sunwing." Alister said to her.

"Is there any thing I may help you with?" She said to him.

"Yes there is one thing. Can you take us to the White Mountain?"

"I may. By the way I'm Beauty Queen of the bald eagles this is chip and chirp my young ones. What would all of your names be?"

"Darrel Curtis but you may call me Darry"

"Sodapop Curtis"

"Pepsi-Cola Curtis. I think."

"Steve Randle"

"Keith Mathews but please call me Two-Bit"

"Tracie Mathews"

"Dallas Winston"

"Serenity Wheeler maim'"

"Johnny Cade"

"And what is your name brave one?" Beauty asked me.

"Ponyboy Curtis"

"Well I shall take you to White Mountain" She said and we were then following her to the mountain.


	9. Blizzard

**Me:Hay Two-Bit what are you doing**

**Two-Bit:See that hawk up there.**

**Me:Yah**

**Two-Bit:Well I'm going to out race it.**

**Me:Ok before you get killed can you disclaimer this chapter**

**Two-Bit-Ok. fireyhotspot don't (hawk start to fly off) Got to go.**

**Me:Hay Two-Bit!!!!!!!!!!! Darry help me out hear.**

**Darry:fireyhotspot don't own us**

**Me:Thanks**

**Darry: No problem**

**Darry's Pov.**

"I must go now. Good luck young bats." Beauty said to us as she flew off.

"Ok Ponyboy before we start climb up the mountain, you need the rest of the sound map Ok" I said to Pony

"OK"

**Pony's Pov.**

_Sound map_

_Human buildings, mountains, a river, cliffs, human boats, and the ocean._

**Darry's Pov.**

"That should be good for now" Alister said "We need to get over this mountain now or we might run out of time. Let's move."

After about two hours from flying it had started to snow and then the wind pick up. We were now flying in a blizzard. I looked back. The four youngest had fallen too far behind Two-Bit and Dally were back with them so it looked ok. Sodapop Steve and Pepsi-cola where beside me and took turn blocking the wind for each other. Alister was up ahead. It was getting hard to see him. I tried to use my echo to see but it was no good. The wind was too strong.

I flew back to get Ponyboy. I could see Tracie was clinging to Two-Bit's stomach. Johnny was on Dally's back, Serenity and Pony where still flying on their own.

"Serenity get on my back before your gets frostbitten" I shouted to her. I knew that her burned wing was going to get frostbit so she need to rest and warm it.

"OK" She shouted back. I stopped flapping long enough so she could get on. I saw the burn on her wing. It was starting to get frostbit and I hope Alister will give Steve a ride because his feet got burned like Serenity's wing.

"Ponyboy get on my stomach" I shouted to him

"No I'm ok" He said back.

"Don't be stupid. Your to small and tried to keep flying like this and your band must be killing your arm." I said trying to get him to listen.

"No I ok really. I don't need a ride" He said to me

"Ponyboy get on to me now!" I said stating to get ticked off.

"No!!! I'm fin!!!" He yelled

"Ponyboy Michel Curtis get up here now"

"NO!!! I WO…" Before he could finish he past out but I grad him just before he fell and Serenity helped get him on my back. I hope we roost soon.

**Alister's Pov. **

I dropped back to see the colony. Everyone was tried and we needed to roost. By some miracle I saw a small ice cave.

"Everyone up a head" I yelled back. Somehow we made it to the cave.

"Is everyone here?" I asked

"Yah everyone's here" Sodapop said to me.

"Ponykid ok Darry?" I asked as Darry put him down.

"Yah he just needs to rest"

"Seren how's your wing and Steve how's your feet?" I asked them.

"I just need to warm it up" Serenity said to me

"They're ok Al" Steve said trying to sit so he didn't hurt his feet.

"Two-Bit can you start a fire? Two-Bit?"

"Already done," he said holding up a stick with fire on the end of it.

Then some thing bad happened. The cave started to shake. We all moved back from the opening. After a couple of minute it stopped and we were trapped in the cave.

"Shit there's no way we're goin' to dig our way out" Dallas said.

"We can get out though those tunnels" Two-Bit said

"What tunnels" I asked as I turned back.

"Those tunnels" he said and sure enough there were two tunnels.

"Two-Bit you're a genius" I said

"I try" Two-Bit said as we started to walk down the tunnel on the right.

I could help but wonder what started the avalanche.

**No Pov.**

"Blast!" The evil Emma Mermaid hissed as she hitting the table. Now before I forget Emma is an evil mermaid that is trying to kill The Outsiders and control the element horses. The hawks are her servants. She is pure evil.

The element horses rule the earth and keep it in check. They also have wings. Their names are Dawn the sun horse controller of fire and he is the only male. Dust the moon horse controller of the wind. Diamond the earth horse controller of earthquakes and the leader of them. Danger the sea horse (no pun intended) controller of the water. These horses are the guide animals of Alister Ponyboy Vallain and Fox (those two are coming later.) Danger and Dawn are in big trouble. The horse with the sharp horn from Alister's dream is Danger. The one with long fiery legs is Dawn. Dust is from Ponyboy's dream. She is white with a cream mane. And Diamond is cool she can change colors but back to the story.

"I thought you idiots kill that grey eyed bat." Emma yelled at two of the hawks.

"We thought we kill him too Emma" One of the hawks said scared.

"You two are idiots!!! No matter they will not make it out of those caves" Emma said "Isn't that right Danger?" She said to Danger in the cage where the winged horse was.

"You will not get a way with this Emma" Danger said to the mermaid.

"Oh, but I will. See with the golden bridle on I can control you" Emma said as she swam from her crystal ball and Danger

"Please little bats make before the sun eclipses." Danger said

**Two-Bit's Pov**

"Stay together it won't be hard to get lost in hear" Alister said

"Ok" Pepsi-Cola and I said to him but we went down the wrong tunnel.

"Guys" Pepsi said

"Guys guys guys" his voice echoed.

"It's ok we'll just keep walkin'" I said to him.

"Ah." He screamed.

"Ah ah ah ah" His voice echoed again.

"What?" I said walk over to him. He had his body cover with his wings. I look at what he was screaming about. "Cool it Peps it frozen"

"Ha ha it's a giant frozen lizard" He said taking his wings off his eyes. (The lizard was a tyrannosaurus rex)

We walked down the tunnel until we slipped on black ice we slide until we hit Alister and Serenity.

"You idiots" Alister yelled

"Sorry" I said rubbing my head.

"Hay guys do you hear and see that" Tracie said

"You mean the ring and the star?" Pepsi said

"No that." We all looked up to see light and we could hear running water. We got to the hole in the wall and looked out. It was the river. And there was no snow on the ground

"We must have gone down hill" Dally said. The rest of the day we slept in some tall grass near the river.


End file.
